The Lay of Feanaro Erumaren and Lithoniel Valiana
by Feanaro Erumaren
Summary: An Elvish style poem based on the world of J.R.R. Tolkien and his MiddleEarth. Totally fictional. A continuation of the Evenstar's history and how it came to end. I do not own anything but Lithoniel and Feanaro. They are my own creations.


_**The Lay of Lith**__**ô**__**niel Valiana and F**__**ë**__**an**__**á**__**ro Erumaren**_

Thus is told the tale to Elven babes of the last pair of Lovers listed in the Book of Ages to build a successful union of elf and Man, although theirs was a most peculiar ending, and far removed from those of Beren and Luthien, and that of Aragorn and Arwen. It is said that Lithôniel, daughter of Elrond's son Elladan, bore the Evenstar, the beautiful jewel worn by her aunt Arwen before her. How she came by it is not told of often, but it is common knowledge that at the Elf babe's birth, Arwen herself acknowledged the child as the Most Beautiful and worthy to bear the Evenstar, and the Valar had long since prophesied that the Evenstar's destiny was always to return to Valinor "on the wings of blessed love" as Elf minstrels sing. Elladan hoped in vain that his daughter would not bear this harsh destiny, afraid of the possible foreshadowing of the same ending as that of his sister Arwen Undomiel. He secreted the child away in the heart of The Golden Wood, but she ventured far and on a time met a Prince of Men who had long searched for some rumor of the Elves left in Middle Earth. He forsook his lands in Eriador and lived in the forest, not being able to stay away from his love. Five years equates to the length of this clandestine romance.

_Walking in L__ó__rien's shadowed dome,_

_Hand in hand, and heart in heart,_

_Strong F__ë__an__á__ro, straight and tall,_

_And Valiana's eyes, his home._

_The golden leaves fell slow as time_

_Passed slowly by the lovers two_

_And lost in love and mirth and rhyme_

_As Destiny's threads around them drew._

_O! Lith__ô__niel Valiana fair!_

_Her skin of alabaster, pale,_

_And eyes of honeyed morning dew,_

_And feverfew was in her breath._

_O! Erumaren, song of Kings!_

_A mortal Man of virtues rare,_

_Who could withstand the Demon's glare,_

_Whose sword cleaved throngs with golden light._

_Elfmaid and Man forged secret bond,_

_And strayed far from watchful Elfking's eyes,_

_As Evenstar and Elessar before_

_When hid from Half-Elf Lord Elrond._

_And all the silver kisses giv'n did strengthen love,_

_Their hearts that flew with wings of dove_

_Until when she might come of age,_

_And make decisions wise and sage._

_How dearly bought was love unknown,_

_By break of heart and ache of bone_

_For lover's arms in night's embrace,_

_His tears upon her Elven face._

_O! Lith__ô__niel Valiana loved!_

_Her Mortal love past all regret,_

_At every chance she held him close_

_When in L__ó__rien's lonely arms they danced._

_One morn as sun peeked over dale,_

_And silken hair held Princeling's eye,_

_Came Elvenking from throne of gold,_

_And saw them, his wrath he could not hold._

_And Evenstar, remembered he_

_Her sacrifice for love as this _

_And sorrow filled his eyes with hate_

_For mortal F__ë__an__á__ro's fate_

_Entwined with daughter's, known too late._

_All men he hated since Isildur's fall,_

_Whose failure waxed ruin on all the World,_

_And Elves had suffered not the least_

_To Sauron's rule, slain 'neath his feet._

_All men he shunned since sister's fall,_

_And looked not upon his daughter's chest_

_For Destiny cruel had harsh decreed_

_That Evenstar lay upon her breast._

_He leapt from shadows, sword bejeweled_

_With death for both, his pride's demand_

_Was foolish in this act of vice,_

_And Prince of Men saw heart of ice,_

_His own sword drew to keep the peace,_

_And Valiana took to sprightly feet._

_O! Lith__ô__niel Valiana lost!_

_In Laurelind__ó__renan's glow,_

_As F__ë__an__á__ro's life hung high_

_In balance, and his heart did slow.  
O! F__ë__an__á__ro, Prince of Light!_

_Did her Father stand and fight,_

_For love alone held him in sway,_

_And would not leave him harshly slain._

_They stood in stance, as Valiana fled_

_And Elvenking did speak at last_

_Of lover's past whose lives had failed,_

_And called love of gold False, and of brass._

_F__ë__an__á__ro offended shook_

_With rage, but to his knees he took,_

_To break this farce of pride and envy_

_And build some oath or bond of trust._

_His fealty gave to Elvenking,_

_Words of love and loyalty,_

_And rose at last to face his fate,_

_Etched upon her Father's face._

_But lust for blood was stronger still, _

_And wrath broke Father's sterling will,_

_And Prince fought fearsome, strove his best,_

_The swords flew fast, never at rest._

_For days on end, numbered by nine,_

_They fought and Valiana ran, to pine._

_Flash of light, and peal of clash,_

_Blows countered at every crest._

_Far fell Prince to Elven strength,_

_Breathing ragged and flesh torn asunder_

_But Elvenking stood tall and fair,_

_Death etched ever in his stare._

_And F__ë__an__á__ro watched his blade rise high_

_And breath escaped him, one last cry_

_To Eru, God on High, that he_

_Might join his love beyond the Sea_

_In Valinor, in arms of silk, to live in love,_

_Be free from bane,_

_And Eru smiled and gave assent_

_And changeling Prince broke free of pain._

_He stood again, healed, strength returned,_

_Blood within so hot it burned,_

_Suddenly Prince would not be spurned,_

_His eyes steel grey with Elven life._

_Eru decreed that Man be Elf,_

_And love be justly cleansed of strife_

_To live in L__ò__rien long as they might_

'_Til draw of life seemed darkest night._

_This wish was given, to take to Sea,_

_And F__ë__an__á__ro, Prince of Elf and Men,_

_Raised high his sword o'er field and fen,_

_And Dwimordene's trees shook with wonder_

_As mortal chains were burst asunder._

_His eyes found Elvenking in haste_

_And beheld his lover's Father's fall_

_To mortal wounds in mortal flesh,_

_Eru's will had bequeathed to all_

_The destiny so justly deserved, and still _

_Valiana ran, with sorrowed trill._

_O! F__ë__an__á__ro, Man and elf,_

_Whose arms rule now Lothl__ó__rien,_

_Called out his fair love's name afar,_

_And Valiana's fear was tamed. _

_O! Lith__ô__niel Valiana mourned!_

_For fear of mortal Lover's death,_

_Unknowing of Eru's hidden plan,_

_That strongest Man be fairest Elf._

_Returned she now to graceful arms,_

_To watch her Father's dying breath._

_His eyes closed unto final rest,_

_The Halls of Mandos calling to._

_They stood on golden hill's summit,_

_And thanked Eru on High as one_

_And Prince of Men took up Elven crown,_

_And never returned from L__ò__rien._

_O! Lith__ô__niel Valiana Queen!_

_With hair of honey, clear and clean,_

_Lived with Love in Eru's arms,_

_And sailed for Valinor as one._

_O! F__ë__an__á__ro! King of Elves, Tree-Friend_

_Whose devotion immortality did win,_

_Did proud the elves his manhood gave_

_To Elvenking, golden trees his grave._

_And King and Queen ruled Dwimordene,_

_The golden wood in peace and calm,_

_Until the day when shadows crawled_

_And Valinor's haunting whispers called._

_O! F__ë__an__á__ro Lith__ô__niel!_

_O! Lith__ô__niel Valiana pure!_

_Is lost to Middle Earth for all._

_In Valinor her grace abides_

_With Elf-Man Prince, their hearts alive._

_O! F__ë__an__á__ro! Golden King_

_Of whom Elven minstrels dance and sing,_

_Immortal Man and Elf since then,_

_Sing of they, as of Beren and Luthien._

_**Thus Ends The Lay of Lith**__**ô**__**niel Valiana and F**__**ë**__**an**__**á**__**ro Erumaren**_

What became of them once they passed out of Middle Earth is not known, as they passed out of knowledge and song as well. It is guessed that they live on in Valinor, walking hand in hand on the Blessed Shores, the Evenstar shining still brighter than any celestial body. It is also said among the few remaining elves that on Midsummer's Night, if one looks to the West, he may see the illustrious light of the jewel from afar, giving light and hope to the seemingly lost and fallen of Middle Earth.


End file.
